1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image display device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display device that is capable of easily switching a channel and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display devices have a function of displaying images which can be viewed by a user. The user may view a broadcast program through an image display device. The image display device displays a broadcast program selected by the user from among broadcast signals broadcast by broadcast stations.
In addition, smart televisions (TVs) for providing various pieces of content in addition to the broadcast function have been provided. The smart TVs aim to analyze and satisfy a desire of a user without any operation of the user, instead of passively operating according to a selection by the user.
In general, to switch a channel of an image display device, a channel-up key or a channel-down key may be used, or a number of a channel to be switched may be input by using a numeric key. In addition, when pressing the channel-up key or the channel-down key for a long time for quick channel switching, the channel-up or channel-down key may operate for a predetermined time interval to switch a channel. In this case, if there are a number of channels stored in an image display device, it may take a relatively long time to switch to a desired channel.